Killer Moth
|character_name = Killer Moth |real_name= Drury Walker Unknown |publisher=DC Comics |debut =''Batman'' #63 (February 1951) (as Charaxes) Underworld Unleashed #1 (November 1995) |alliances=(Walker) Secret Society of Super Villains Longbow Hunters |aliases=(Walker) Cameron van Cleer |creators=Bill Finger Dick Sprang Lew Schwartz |powers=(Both) Flight via suit Incapacitating cocoon gun Razor-sonar waves (as Charaxes) Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability Flight Sharp claws Sticky cocoon mucus |}}Killer Moth (Drury Walker) is a fictional supervillain appearing in comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of Batman. Killer Moth originally wore a garish costume of purple and green striped fabric, with an orange cape and a moth-like mask. Publication history Killer Moth first appeared in Batman #63 (February 1951) and was created by Bill Finger, Dick Sprang, and Lew Schwartz. Fictional character biographies "Cameron van Cleer" The original Killer Moth was a prisoner identified only by his prison number, 234026. While in prison, he reads a newspaper article about Batman and decides to set himself up as the "anti-Batman", hiring himself out to Gotham City's criminals to help them elude capture by police. Upon his release, he uses the hidden proceeds of his crimes to build a "Mothcave", modeled on the photos of the Batcave in the newspaper article he read. Killer Moth also establishes a false identity as millionaire philanthropist Cameron van Cleer. In this guise, he becomes friends with Bruce Wayne. Meanwhile, he promotes himself to Gotham's criminals using his identity as Killer Moth, giving them each an infra-red Moth-Signal. In his first job, he rescues some criminals from the police and then uses his Mothmobile to defeat and capture Batman and Robin. The duo escape and lead Killer Moth to a climactic battle on Gotham Bridge, in which he is defeated. In his second appearance (Detective Comics #173 (July 1951)) Killer Moth kidnaps Bruce Wayne and learns his secret identity. However, he is shot by other criminals and the resultant cranial injury causes amnesia. He remains a persistent enemy through the Silver Age of Comic Books, being the first villain Batgirl encounters in Detective Comics #359 (January 1967). He teams up with the Cavalier twice: the first time in Batman Family #10 (March-April 1977), where they battle Batgirl and Batwoman (Kathy Kane, who comes out of retirement for the first time in years) and the second (and final) time in Batman Family #15 (December 1977-January 1978), where they battle Batgirl and Robin. Drury Walker In the 1990s, in the Post-''Crisis'' continuity, Killer Moth's real identity is revealed as Drury Walker, an unsuccessful criminal who no one takes seriously. He again adopts the false identity of Cameron van Cleer and the persona of Killer Moth to fight Batman. This version first appears in Batman: Shadow of the Bat #7-9 (December 1992-February 1993), with a more detailed origin story appearing in Batgirl: Year One #1-9 (February-October 2003). In Batman: Shadow of the Bat, Killer Moth sets up a team called "the Misfits", comprising Batman villains such as Catman and Calendar Man, to make another kidnapping attempt on Bruce Wayne, as well as other prominent citizens. This team proves unsuccessful, turning against the Moth when they realize he plans to kill the hostages. He is one of the villains who sells their souls to the demon Neron in Underworld Unleashed #1 (November 1995) and in Robin #23-24 (December 1995-January 1996), where he asks to become feared instead of always being laughed at. He is metamorphosed into a carnivorous moth-like monster called Charaxes. As Charaxes, Walker resembles a vaguely humanoid, giant brown moth. He consumes humans and spins cocoons in which to keep his prey. In a later story, Charaxes begins laying hundreds of eggs, all of which hatch into duplicates of Drury Walker. Charaxes despises his progeny, but is unable to destroy them. Following his capture, these duplicates are taken into government custody. During an argument between various bodies as to what should be done with them, they attack a scientist and are killed.Robin (vol. 2) #107-110 (Dec. 2002-March 2003) At around the same time, Oracle is confronted by a criminal named Danko Twag who claims to be the "real" Killer Moth (the one she had defeated), and that Drury Walker had been an impostor. During a rant in which he claims they are going to be a team, she captures him in an energy cell and he seemingly disintegrates himself.Birds of Prey #50-52 (Feb-April 2003) In Infinite Crisis, Charaxes is killed by being ripped in half by Superboy-Prime during the Battle of Metropolis. }} In order to ensure the existence of Batman, Rip Hunter tells Booster Gold and Skeets that they have to make sure Wiley Dalbert, a time-travelling criminal who had hired Killer Moth, completes his crime successfully. Booster does this by dressing up as Killer Moth and taking his place. During the robbery, he is forced to fight with Batman and Robin and takes them both down. An unfortunate, unintended side effect of this is that, when they return to the present, Gotham still has no Batman and Killer Moth is now a serious threat, thanks to the "street cred" from the robbery.Booster Gold (vol. 2) #11 (October 2008) Booster, Skeets and his sister Goldstar attempt to fix the anomaly they created by taking Batman's place in the robbery, but things go wrong when Alfred Pennyworth intervenes; the Time Masters barely escape in the Batmobile. Instead they steal Batgirl's costume and purchase an Elvis costume for Booster. Booster stops the version of him dressed as Killer Moth from defeating Batman and makes sure that Wiley gets away with the loot, thus restoring the timeline.Booster Gold (vol. 2) #12 (November 2008) During the Adventure Comics series' Blackest Night tie-in story, Charaxes is reanimated as a member of the Black Lantern Corps.Adventure Comics (vol. 2) #4 (November 2009) Superboy-Prime destroys Charaxes on Earth Prime, using the black ring cycling through the power set, resulting in a burst of coloured energy that destroys Black Lanterns. .Adventure Comics (vol. 2) #5 (December 2009) In DC Rebirth, Killer Moth is again Drury Walker, a low-level criminal.Detective Comics #958 He first appeared in the "Zero Year" story arc in which he was defeated by both Batman and Green Arrow, teaming up for the first time.Green Arrow (vol. 5) #25. Killer Moth later appeared as a member of Richard Dragon's Longbow Hunters.Green Arrow (vol. 5) #31 Unknown A new Killer Moth appears in Batman #652, during the Face the Face storyline wherein he displays competence in hand-to-hand combat and the ability of flight when facing Robin. He later appears working alongside fellow Gotham criminals Firefly and Lock-Up in the Gotham Underground limited series. The identity and origins of this new Killer Moth remain unrevealed. Several villains clad in Killer Moth costumes appear in Secret Six (vol. 3) #7. At least one of them is killed by Deadshot. Killer Moth recently appeared in the first issue of the mini-series Justice League: Cry for Justice. He was hired by Prometheus to kidnap and torture Mike Dante, ex-assistant to Atom ally Professor Hyatt. The two current holders of the Atom identity, Ray Palmer and Ryan Choi, tracked Killer Moth and his goons down to a hideout in Albuquerque, New Mexico and defeated them all. Ray Palmer then tortured Killer Moth by entering his head via the nasal pathways and growing inside his skull. Killer Moth immediately gave up Prometheus as his employer. In Red Robin #9, Red Robin returns to Gotham City where he runs into Killer Moth in his classic costume, holding a man at gunpoint. Red Robin thinks to himself "I think this is Killer Moth. The costume and the man change from time to time, so you can never really tell.". This Killer Moth seems to be scared and on the run, stating "Are you with him? Are you with the Atom? I won't let you torture me, too!". Powers and abilities In his original incarnation, Killer Moth has no superhuman abilities; he relies on the vast array of equipment he has developed. Killer Moth’s range of gimmicks includes a Mothmobile, a Moth-Signal, and a steel line, which allows him to swing through the skies as if he were flying. He carries a cocoon gun that fires a stream of sticky threads that can totally envelop a victim. The gun can also fire a grenade. As Charaxes, he has superhuman strength, agility and endurance, an exoskeleton that gives him some protection from physical and energy attacks, a set of wings that allows him to fly, sharp claws and sharp, prehensile antennae. Charaxes secretes a sticky acidic substance that can trap the strongest of men and dissolve their bodies. In DC Rebirth, he uses a highly compressed air gun to great effect as a weapon, shown to be powerful enough to stop a bullet in mid-air. Other versions ''Teen Titans Go! In ''Teen Titans Go! comic book series, Killer Moth was the second villain to arrive at the tower for the Titans' Party Party and informed them that he only attended to spend more time with Silkie. Throughout the party, he cuddled with the mutant moth larvae until Robin ordered all villains to leave, including Killer Moth. Killer Moth attacked Jump City and told the Titans they were outmatched. He noticed Cyborg, who had been disguised, and asked about his identity. Beast Boy lied that he was their brand new Killer Robot Titan and asked Killer Moth if he wanted to see how he fared against one. The villain, however, immediately left. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' In Batman: Arkham Knight's prequel comic, after the events of Batman: Arkham Origins, following the defeat of Black Mask, Drury Walker checked out books from Barbara Gordon at the local library about moths and staked out her and her father, the newly promoted Commissioner Gordon, which Barbara noticed. Later, at a GCPD panel that proved Batman was simply a man with gadgets instead of some 'paranormal entity', Killer Moth crashed it to advertise his services with a free trial of killing Commissioner Gordon while his henchmen kept Batman preoccupied on the other side of Gotham. Barbara quickly put on the sample Batman costume, managed to defeat Killer Moth's henchmen, and disarmed the villain. After he realized that his plans were falling apart, Killer Moth threw Gordon off the rafters to kill him and used that as a diversion for his escape. As Barbara saved her father, Drury made his escape, and tried to calm himself down by saying that Batgirl was just a girl in a suit, like Batman, who happened to arrive just in time and subdued him. ''Injustice 2'' Killer Moth appears in the prequel comic to Injustice 2. Following the events of the first game, Killer Moth is shown to be a member of this universe's Suicide Squad,Injustice 2 #1 but after an impostor Batman (later revealed to be Jason Todd) surprisingly appears and takes control of the Squad, he kills Killer Moth using the bomb implanted in his neck, considering him to be useless.Injustice 2 #2 In other media Television * A short episode of the [[Batman (TV series)|1960s live-action Batman television series]] that premiered Batgirl featured Killer Moth as the villain (played by Tim Herbert), but it was never aired. It had been circulated through bootlegs on the Internet or at conventions, and in 2014 was finally released as a bonus inclusion (Bat Rarities! Straight from the Vault) in the official complete DVD/Blu-ray sets.Batman: The Complete Television Series, Warner Bros., 2014. In the character's simultaneous comic book introduction (Detective Comics #359, January 1967), "The Million Dollar Debut of Batgirl", Killer Moth is Batgirl's first and main adversary after he leads her to believe that he killed Bruce Wayne. Batgirl later learns that Wayne has not died after confronting Batman and Robin. * When asked about Killer Moth's inclusion in The New Batman Adventures producer Bruce Timm expressed little interest and joked that he had cast Canadian actor Dan Aykroyd for the role, and have him running around screaming, "I'm a bug!" Producer Alan Burnett, on the other hand, stated, "we just haven't thought of a good story for him yet." Ultimately, Killer Moth never appeared in the series.http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/WF/sections/backstage/unused/batman/killermoth.php .]] * Killer Moth appears in the ''Teen Titans, voiced by Thomas Haden Church and later voiced by Marc Worden. In the episode "Date with Destiny", he is introduced as a criminal who has been bio-engineering mutant moth creatures with the intention of using them to take over the city. At the prodding of his spoiled daughter Kitten (voiced by Tara Strong), whose boyfriend Fang (voiced by Will Friedle) recently broke up with her, Killer Moth uses the invading creatures to blackmail Robin into taking Kitten to her junior prom. His plan is foiled when Robin breaks the device which controls his moths (which was in Kitten's possession) and Killer Moth, Fang and Kitten are taken to jail. Killer Moth returns in the episode "Can I Keep Him?", where he turns Starfire's pet larva named Silkie (a.k.a. Larva M-319) into a giant moth to attack the Titans. He is eventually taken down by his own creation when Silkie decides that he prefers Starfire over Killer Moth after exploding back into a larva. Killer Moth and Kitten later become members of the Brotherhood of Evil. The two join in the final battle against the Titans in "Calling All Titans" wherein Kitten fights with a laser-whip, while Killer Moth attacks Starfire with a large swarm of moths. Since the battle ends off-screen in "Titans Together", and since Starfire later reappears inside the Brain's base to rescue Beast Boy's group along with Bumblebee and Red Star, it is assumed that either Starfire won the fight off-screen or at least was able to escape capture. Killer Moth is literally put on ice (with the other Brotherhood members) when Más y Menos send him through Professor Chang's flash-freezing machine. .]] * Killer Moth appears in the series ''The Batman, voiced by Jeff Bennett. Because of his costume's colors, it is easy to assume that this is the Drury Walker version. The character is a physically weak coffee boy for the Penguin's gang in the episode "Team Penguin". He is later transformed into a massive, powerful version of Charaxes after being exposed to chemical fumes and radioactive moths dissolving into his skin during a robbery with Penguin. Killer Moth still maintains his milquetoast personality and poor combat abilities despite his size and strength. Seeing that his new form entitles him to some respect, Killer Moth intimidates Rag Doll, Firefly and Killer Croc into obeying Penguin; Moth held great respect for Penguin, hence his actions, not aware that Penguin was also initially afraid of him. Killer Moth's Charaxes form is later seen very briefly in the episode "Rumors" being captured by the vigilante Rumor and is later defeated by Batman and Robin along with every other villain. * Killer Moth is featured in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Corey Burton. In this version, he wears his classic purple and orange costume probably indicating that the Killer Moth featured is Drury Walker (who once used the alias of Cameron von Cleer in the Pre-Crisis comics). In "Legends of the Dark Mite", Killer Moth is among the Batman villains in Bat-Mite's fantasy. He is taken down by the real Batman. In "A Bat Divided", Killer Moth is seen in a bar where the other villains hang out. In "Gorillas in Our Midst", he robs an armored truck alongside his henchmen. Killer Moth is defeated by B'wana Beast and Vixen. In the teaser for "The Last Patrol", he kidnaps Batman and almost feeds him to the Atlas Moth in his lair. Killer Moth, his henchmen, and his beast are defeated when Batgirl comes into view and rescues Batman. * Killer Moth appears in the Teen Titans Go! episode "Missing", voiced by Scott Menville. Killer Moth was shown to have a base underneath the Jump City Bridge. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy find a missing poster made by Killer Moth for the return of Silkie. This causes Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy to secretly snatch Silkie while Starfire was sleeping and returned her to Killer Moth. Killer Moth then gives Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy the reward money. Starfire learns that Killer Moth has Silkie and is devastated. Raven takes Starfire to Killer Moth's base to see if Silkie is happy with Killer Moth. As Killer Moth prepares to mutate Silkie, Starfire and Raven spring into action as Killer Moth throws Silkie into the chemicals. Killer Moth tries to get Silkie to attack them which does not go well. Killer Moth gives up on his evil plot and retires to bed. He has made some non-speaking cameos in later episodes. * Killer Moth appears in DC Super Hero Girls, voiced by Phil LaMarr. Film * In Batman: Assault on Arkham, a box containing Killer Moth's equipment is seen. * Killer Moth appears in Batman: Bad Blood, voiced by Jason Spisak. He appears as one of Talia al Ghul's henchmen and frequently teams up with Firefly to attack enemies from above. He is presumably killed when he is crushed by a falling boulder while in an aerial battle with Batwing. * Killer Moth appears in The Lego Batman Movie. Video games Lego .]] * Killer Moth (identified as Drury Walker) appears as a playable character and the fourth boss of Chapter 3, "The Joker's Return," in ''Lego Batman: The Video Game with his sound effects provided by Steven Blum.Game Informer features a two-page gallery of the many heroes and villains who appear in the game with a picture for each character and a descriptive paragraph. See "LEGO Batman: Character Gallery", Game Informer 186 (October 2008): 93. He aids Joker's plot in poisoning Gotham City with his laughing gas. Like his namesake, in game Killer Moth is attracted to bright lights. He uses a handgun as a weapon and can glide using his wings. In the villain story, he helps the Joker rescue Harley Quinn from Commissioner Gordon but gets distracted by a helicopter searchlight. In the hero ending, he can be seen at Arkham Asylum admiring a light bulb. In the Nintendo DS version, Killer Moth is an unlockable character. His original form is unlocked through the "Villain Hunt" minigame while his alternate form (the one from the Teen Titans TV series) can be bought as you progress through the game. * Killer Moth appears in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, voiced by Joseph Balderrama. He appears as both an optional boss and a playable character. Commissioner Gordon sarcastically declares that he's "not a joke". He can be found near the Gotham Power Plant. * Killer Moth appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Troy Baker. He has a side-quest where the player has to light up a trail of light bulbs to lead him to his secret stash. Batman: Arkham * Killer Moth is referenced in Batman: Arkham Asylum where his victim's skeleton can be seen hanging from a giant cocoon in the botanical gardens. Scanning one of the skeletons in detective mode as the answer to one of Riddler's riddles unlocks his biography, revealing his name is Drury Walker, he is human, and that he has used Cameron von Cleer as an alias in his crimes. * Killer Moth is referenced in Batman: Arkham Knight, he is mentioned by one thug of Black Mask in the Red Hood DLC, when he is heard saying, "Is this Red Hood the same guy who took out Killer Moth last month?", not only confirming the character's death, but that Red Hood is the one who finished the deed. However, it is possible that Killer Moth somehow managed to survive the encounter. He is also mentioned in the main game itself where he is mentioned by a cop who thinks that the cops should stop going after Penguin and investigate Killer Moth instead. Other games * Killer Moth appears as a boss character at the end of the Gotham City Streets stage of the Nintendo Entertainment System's loosely movie-based Batman game, in a suit of flying insect-like armor. * Killer Moth appears as a boss character in the Nintendo video game Batman: Return of the Joker. Toys * An action figure of Killer Moth (as Charaxes) was released in 2006 Mattel's The Batman Shadowtek line. * Corgi released a die-cast car of the Killer Mothmobile in their Batman line in 2006. * A collector's version of Corgi's Killer Mothmobile including a statuette of the Killer Moth was released in 2007. * An action figure of Killer Moth was released in 2009 from Mattel's DC Universe Classics Wave 6 line. * Three LEGO Minifigures based on Killer Moth have been produced. The first appeared in set 26054 Scarecrow Harvest of Fear in 2016. The second appeared in set 76069 Batman vs. Killer Moth, part of the Mighty Micros line released in 2017. The third is to be released in 2018 as part of the second Collectible Minifigure blind-bag series based on The LEGO Batman Movie. Miscellaneous * In The Batman Strikes! (a comic series based on "The Batman" TV series), Killer Moth (still in his Charaxes form) teams up with two more crooks to rob a bank, but is easily foiled by Robin who was busy in a school day since Batman was also fighting Poison Ivy at the time. See also * List of Batman Family adversaries References Category:Characters created by Dick Sprang Category:Batman characters Category:Video game bosses Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Golden Age supervillains Category:Characters created by Bill Finger Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional butterflies and moths Category:Fictional characters who have made pacts with devils Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1951 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1995